My Last Breath The cold of winter
by Terriah
Summary: Riive is a child of winter. She cannot live in the warmth of another world. So what does she do, she falls in love with a person of warmth. Set to Evanescence My Last Breath


**Disclaimer: **LOTR does not belong to me though I wish it did

**Summary:** Basically, a songfic about a love that could not be.

_**The songfic queen is back yet again. Nice to see y'all. You betta rr**_

_Lyrics from Evanescence's My last Breath_

**My Last Breath**

_Hold onto me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

Riive drew in a shallow breath and watched as it rose in a trail of cold mist. The warmth of the woods mixed with the ice of her breath, swirling before her. The sun had not yet risen, yet already, she was too hot. The beams of light that fell amongst the leaves of the trees highlighted her face and left shadows in her hair.

She waited silently, twisting her hands, leaning on a tree. In the glade in which she stood, time seemed to stand still. The tree's behind her stood frozen in a delicate winter, whilst opposite, the woods bloomed in different shades of green and brown. This small clearing was a bridge between the two worlds of summer and winter. And Riive was from the cold valley of winter, one of it's children.

She couldn't stay long in this place; the heat would kill her, or any other of her world. But here she waited, waited for him to come to her.

_All I wanted to say was that I loved you_

_And I'm not afraid_

All he wanted was to say how much he loved her. And that he wasn't afraid to die. But all he could do was to stand there and stare at her. At the pale blonde icy hair, the blue lips and white skin. Instead of words he strode towards her in three strides and lifted her into hid arms. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry icy tears. "I thought you wouldn't come," she whispered softly.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

He was so warm. So real. Could he feel her? Could he melt the ice around her heart? She had been waiting here for a long time, holding the thought of her home and him to her heart.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

"You're too warm," he said chuckling. Riive smiled sadly up at him, feeling the ice melt in here eyes. She used to be so cold, so strong. Now she is frail, he thought as he gently kissed the top of her head. To him, this place was cold, whereas to her it was warm. And she couldn't stay here for much longer.

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight _

She pulled herself from his embrace, bringing his hands up to her face. "We must end it here, my love." He bowed his head, nodding, "I knew this is what must said and I know that nothing can change that. But I still wish....." She silenced him by placing a finger over his lips, "So do I, but what fate destined for us is what must come to pass. We can not avoid time by hiding here.

_I miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

"I miss the winter," she said turning to face the trees that led to her world of cold, "I miss a world of fragile things where the slightest thing may cause them to break" She turned back to him, taking his hand in hers. "You understand don't you?" He nodded, "What kind of a man would I be if I didn't. I must marry for the good of my family. You must return to your home to survive."

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

Riive picked up her staff from where it lay amongst the leaves, twisted n white. "If you ever wish to find me, come to this place and call my name to the hollow tree. I shall be waiting on the next morn."

_I know you can hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Raising her head, she kissed him softly, feeling their tears mingle. Slowly they parted one to the warmth and one to the cold, of the worlds they left behind.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight _

The winters passed. Riive never forgot her promise to the man she left behind and was prepared to honour it till her death.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will never leave you here_

He smiled in his sleep as he watched the image of the lady dance across his eyelids. His face was pale and lined. His once tawny hair was now white with age. Across from him, opposite the fire sat two men, watching as their King travelled further towards death and the halls of his fathers.

"We must find her, Harlim, it was his last request." One said, gripping the hand of the other. "Theodred, how do we even know if she will even come when do reach this place between. The chances are so slim." Harlim replied. Theodred glanced across at the sleeping king. "He was never the same after my mother died; always looking at maps, saying he'd lost something. And when he told me, well, I promised I would take him to the woman he left behind."

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

He opened his eyes, fleeting seeing images of her. But no one was there. "Son?" he called hoarsely. "Yes father," Theodred was at his side instantly. "You must go to the clearing and call for her. She will come here." Theodred frowned, "But father, we are almost there." The king coughed, his whole body shaking at the effort and shook his head. "Only you will can find it and only you can call her. No one else."

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

Riive came, passing the boundaries of her land into his. Weak and frail when she reached him, her body consumed by the heat of this land but still she came. Kneeling by him, she took his hand in hers. Time had not taken it's toll on her, leaving her young as ever. He smiled at her, seeing her for the last time. "Say goodnight my love, don't ever be afraid of what comes after death. For I shall be with you."

_Calling me_

_Calling me _

_As you fade to black._

And he was gone. Riive cried, letting here tears melt her cold, cold heart. She lay down beside him, letting her life go so that she might be with him for all eternity.

Theodred watched upon his father and the woman he had loved as they passed into the next world. Harlim gripped his shoulder and turned to face the gather men before him.

"Eomer is dead."

"Long live the King. Theodred, Lord of the Rohhirm."


End file.
